Princess005
Josie 8:02:11 PM Ruru: Ruru just kicked the door to pieces 8:04:57 PM Josie: Right! 8:05:32 PM Josie: You had been recruited in a bar by a shady-looking character named Kalanor to go and rescue his sister from kidnappers. Later you found out those kidnappers were Drow. 8:05:37 PM Khiro Brightfall: He showed that door who's boss. 8:06:15 PM Josie: The difference between Kalanor and other shady bar adventurer-hirers is that Kalanor actually came with you. Khiro has already saved his life once. 8:06:33 PM Josie: Meanwhile, Ruru saved Khiro from falling to his death. 8:07:00 PM Josie: And you both managed to pacify a Mimic in the room you just passed. It's happily burbling about the joys of bacon. 8:07:54 PM Khiro Brightfall: If only all the creatures of the world could just learn to love bacon. 8:08:02 PM Josie: Then Ruru smashed a door in. Now you're facing a narrow, but tall passageway--your horses can fit in it with you on them. What's your marching order. 8:08:07 PM Josie: Kalanor: It is rather amazing. 8:09:09 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((I think the Kobold in armor with Darkvision should go first.)) 8:09:54 PM Josie: ((Quite possibly!)) 8:09:56 PM Ruru: Ruru does indeed go first! 8:10:06 PM Josie: Kalanor waits for Khiro to go forward. 8:10:18 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall goes next, then. 8:11:25 PM Josie: Kalanor brings up the rear. 8:11:35 PM Josie: It's dark and pretty quiet. 8:11:56 PM Josie: Eventually the cave widens out a little bit, but still not enough for you to go side-by-side comfortably. 8:13:05 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... I just hope she's all right. 8:13:50 PM Josie: Tell me your HP, by the way. 8:14:07 PM Josie: And spell lists, if you have some. 8:14:21 PM Josie: In PM. 8:19:54 PM Josie: Roll spot/listen! 8:21:20 PM Ruru: (( 13 )) 8:22:58 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((18)) 8:23:04 PM Josie: Man you guys are slow tonight. 8:23:13 PM Josie: Both of you hear a noise above your heads! 8:24:03 PM Ruru: Ruru looks up 8:24:21 PM Ruru: "...that is a large amount of spiders. I wonder where they are heading." 8:24:44 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall looks up! "I get the feeling we'll be dealing with a lot of them." 8:25:05 PM Josie: Kalanor: I'm not sure. More of them are going our way than the opposite, though. 8:25:17 PM Josie: It is dark, Khiro, unless you have lit a torch or something. 8:25:50 PM Khiro Brightfall: You can see them? Good eyes. I just see... black. 8:26:14 PM Josie: Kalanor: Just motion. 8:26:46 PM Ruru: "I...do not carry torches." 8:26:49 PM Ruru: "...sorry." 8:26:54 PM Ruru: Ruru frowns 8:27:11 PM Khiro Brightfall: You don't need to. 8:27:25 PM Josie: Kalanor: I have a torch I can light. 8:28:22 PM Khiro Brightfall: It's fine. I can see Ruru ahead of me, I'm just following him. I'll just need you two to tell me when something is trying to kill me. 8:28:35 PM Josie: Kalanor: Hopefully nothing will. 8:28:52 PM Josie: You hear a scream ahead of you! 8:29:09 PM Josie: And then another scream! 8:29:17 PM Ruru: "Screaming!" 8:29:24 PM Ruru: Ruru unsheathes his sword and heads towards it! 8:29:28 PM Khiro Brightfall: I hear it. 8:29:37 PM Josie: Ruru rides forth into the darkness! 8:29:52 PM Josie: ... which since he has darkvision is not particularly dark for him. 8:30:09 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall follows! Not rushing. 8:30:12 PM Josie: The spiders rustle above you! 8:30:19 PM Josie: And Kalanor follows Khiro. 8:30:29 PM Khiro Brightfall: What do you see, Kalanor? 8:30:34 PM Josie: The screaming continues and the cavern opens up a little bit. 8:30:48 PM Josie: Kalanor: The back of your head, mostly... I can't see past the both of you. 8:30:59 PM Ruru: "Hello? Who is there?" 8:31:22 PM Josie: Not much, but a little. There's a gently glowing growth of fungus on one side of the room, providing just a little bit of dim light. 8:31:31 PM Ruru: "Are you alright!?" 8:31:37 PM Josie: On the other side of the room, there's something moving on the ground, and it screams again. 8:31:53 PM Ruru: Ruru rushes to it. It could be a person! 8:32:08 PM Josie: Initiative! 8:32:30 PM Khiro Brightfall: (devil)) 8:32:36 PM Khiro Brightfall: (( 6 )) 8:32:38 PM Ruru: (( 23 )) 8:33:23 PM Josie: Round 1: Mumu, Khiro. 8:33:31 PM Josie: * Mumu * 8:33:41 PM Josie: Something's squirming around on the ground over there and screaming! 8:34:36 PM Ruru: Ruru runs over to it, trying to get a closer look. Also detects evil. 8:34:45 PM Josie: Are you dismounting, then? 8:35:32 PM Mumu: Mumu does 8:35:58 PM Josie: Detect Evil is a three round spell. On this round you detect no evil. 8:36:47 PM Mumu: Mumu tries to see what it is 8:37:02 PM Josie: * Thing 1* 8:37:28 PM Josie: What's your AC, Mumu? 8:40:24 PM Josie: ... guys? 8:40:47 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((I'm here!)) 8:40:56 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((Just waiting for my turn.)) 8:41:22 PM Josie: Yeah, I guess I can just go ahead and assume what the AC is, at least that way we can keep moving. 8:41:57 PM Josie: Four purply-pink tentacles swing up from the ground and slap at Mumu. Two of them hit. 8:42:19 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((What can I see in this light?)) 8:42:29 PM Mumu: (( Shit, sorry, um... )) 8:42:31 PM Josie: It's lowlight, so you can see pretty well at this point. 8:42:34 PM Mumu: (( Tired, dozing a little... )) 8:42:50 PM Josie: 15 damage for Mumu, who also needs to make two fort saves for me. 8:43:25 PM Mumu: (( 18 and 10 )) 8:43:49 PM Josie: Take 1 str damage and 1 con damage as well. 8:44:15 PM Josie: * Kalanor * 8:46:10 PM Josie: Kalanor does an awkward flip off of his horse and stabs at the fungus with his rapier! 8:46:20 PM Josie: * Thing 2 * 8:46:40 PM Josie: Thing 2 shrieks again! It's a hideously loud, pained-sounding scream, and it's apparently coming from the purply mushrooms. 8:46:44 PM Josie: * Khiro * 8:47:45 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall casts a Magic Missle at the thing with the tentacles. 8:47:53 PM Josie: Smart! Roll damage! 8:48:29 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((3.)) 8:49:02 PM Josie: It stays quiet, but one of the tentacles flops to the ground! 8:49:28 PM Josie: Round 2: Mumu, Thing 1, Kalanor, Thing 2, Khiro 8:49:37 PM Josie: ** Mumu ** 8:49:46 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((FALL BEFORE THE POWER OF MY LOW LEVEL WIZARDRY! *ping*)) 8:51:02 PM Josie: ** Mumu?** 8:51:24 PM Josie: Okay, moving on. 8:51:27 PM Josie: ** Thing 1 ** 8:51:30 PM Mumu: (( Keep dozing )) 8:51:33 PM Mumu: (( Bleh )) 8:51:38 PM Josie: Go ahead if you want. 8:51:40 PM Mumu: (( Alright )) 8:51:52 PM Mumu: Mumu swings at it with SWORD OF JUSTICE 8:52:09 PM Josie: Roll attack! 8:53:01 PM Mumu: (( 17 )) 8:53:14 PM Josie: The mushroom tries to dodge, but um, it's a mushroom and they aren't overly known for that. 8:53:17 PM Josie: Roll damage! 8:53:54 PM Mumu: (( ALrighty )) 8:54:32 PM Mumu: (( 11 )) 8:54:47 PM Josie: The fungus flops over! 8:55:01 PM Josie: * Thing 1 * is flopped over! 8:55:38 PM Josie: * Kalanor * stabs the other mushroom, which is still screaming, and then it shuts up. 8:55:43 PM Josie: End initiative. 8:55:52 PM Josie: Kalanor: Damn things. 8:56:03 PM Khiro Brightfall: That fungus really did a number on you, Mumu. 8:56:13 PM Mumu: Mumu nods 8:56:16 PM Josie: Kalanor: Yes, it did. Here, take this. 8:56:22 PM Mumu: "I have had worse...not much though" 8:56:28 PM Josie: He digs around in one of his many pouches and hands Mumu a vial. "Drink that." 8:57:26 PM Mumu: Mumu does so 8:57:34 PM Josie: Roll fort! 8:58:03 PM Mumu: (( 7 )) 8:58:44 PM Josie: Nothing happens. 8:59:14 PM Mumu: ...I do not feel anything. 8:59:22 PM Josie: Kalanor: That means it's working. 8:59:33 PM Josie: He grabs the fungus corpse, carefully, and stuffs it into a sack. 8:59:49 PM Mumu: Mumu blinks 8:59:50 PM Josie: Then he gets back onto his horse, which looks unimpressed. 9:00:09 PM Khiro Brightfall: .... why are you taking the fungus with you? 9:00:36 PM Josie: Kalanor: An expert can extract the rest of its poison. I am not an expert. 9:01:06 PM Khiro Brightfall: I see. 9:01:19 PM Mumu: Mumu gets back on his dog 9:01:36 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall never left his horse. 9:01:50 PM Khiro Brightfall: So there's that, at least. 9:01:54 PM Josie: Kal: If I tried I'd probably just poison myself. And it's worth money, so. 9:03:21 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall reaches into his own pack for a vial and gives it to Mumu. "Here. For the wounds." 9:03:32 PM Josie: Kal: Violets are nasty creatures. Shame there wasn't anything near it, it must be a new growth. 9:04:14 PM Khiro Brightfall: It was coming in lovely until you stabbed it to death. 9:04:39 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((Its a potion of Cure Light Wounds.)) 9:04:55 PM Josie: Kal: It was mostly Mumu. I'm not that strong. 9:05:10 PM Josie: Roll an sm if you will. 9:05:24 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((14.)) 9:05:45 PM Mumu: (( 4 )) 9:07:18 PM Josie: Kal: We're going to have to stop to rest eventually. 9:07:42 PM Khiro Brightfall: It does feel like we've been traveling forever at this point. 9:08:49 PM Josie: Kalanor: I know a good place up ahead a little way. 9:09:25 PM Khiro Brightfall: Lead on, then. 9:09:41 PM Josie: Kalanor: Or, follow on, anyway. 9:09:48 PM Khiro Brightfall: Whichever. 9:10:39 PM Josie: Kalanor: Might as well have tissue paper go first. 9:10:43 PM Josie: He sounds crabby. 9:10:58 PM Khiro Brightfall: No, that would be me. 9:10:58 PM Mumu: "What?" 9:12:12 PM Josie: Kalanor: Let's just say I'm not as strong as I used to be and leave it at that. 9:12:52 PM Khiro Brightfall: ... why? 9:13:08 PM Josie: Kalanor: Chalk that one up to the Drow. 9:13:20 PM Khiro Brightfall: Hmm. 9:14:04 PM Mumu: "...very well." 9:14:54 PM Khiro Brightfall: Well, where are we going, then? 9:15:14 PM Josie: Kalanor: We're going the same place we *were* going--a Drow city. To rescue my sister. 9:15:33 PM Khiro Brightfall: I mean, to rest. 9:16:27 PM Mumu: I thought we were moving on for now... 9:16:27 PM Josie: Kalanor, with a hint of embarassment: ... oh. 9:17:11 PM Josie: Kalanor: There's a secret ... suite of rooms up ahead a little way. A succubus used to use it for her headquarters, but she left a long time ago. 9:17:38 PM Khiro Brightfall: .... I should hope so. 9:17:54 PM Mumu: Mumu blinks 9:17:56 PM Mumu: Indeed 9:17:58 PM Josie: Kalanor: Well she's certainly not been seen in these parts for more than a hundred years. 9:19:04 PM Josie: Kalanor: Legend has it she left with a paladin who was trying to reform her, but personally I think somebody probably figured out what she was a chopped her head off. 9:19:33 PM Khiro Brightfall: Hmmm. 9:19:49 PM Mumu: (( ...fuck )) 9:20:06 PM Josie: ((?)) 9:20:16 PM Josie: You can SM at any time, don't forget. :) 9:20:52 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((18!)) 9:21:11 PM Mumu: (( YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHY I SAY THAT )) 9:21:20 PM | Edited 9:21:38 PM Josie: ((Mwahaha.)) 9:21:56 PM Josie: Kalanor: Anyway, the lair is still there if you know where to look. 9:24:03 PM Mumu: Hopefully your information is correct then. 9:24:10 PM Josie: You notice the passageway is still on a decline--you're going down, down, down into the bowels of the earth. 9:24:22 PM Josie: Kal: Trust me. 9:25:19 PM Josie: The glowing fungus is also becoming a little more prevalent. 9:26:01 PM Josie: The first bunch was yellowy, but the bunches on the walls every few dozen feet now come in lots of different colors--bright red, orange, green-gold, and even blue and violet. 9:26:06 PM Josie: It's rather pretty, actually. 9:26:30 PM Josie: By the light of the mold you can see the spider superhighway above you, still roiling with spiders of every shape and description. 9:26:44 PM Josie: Every once in a while, a big spider eats a smaller one. 9:27:18 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall follows along, watching the path warily. 9:27:40 PM Josie: Kalanor: Don't worry, there aren't any more traps for a while, yet. 9:28:38 PM Mumu: Mumu nods 9:28:44 PM Josie: Eventually you hear water ahead of you. 9:29:27 PM Josie: And then the pathway opens out again into another massive cavern. This one is shadowy, but some of it's more visible--there's still patches of the pretty glow-mold on the walls. 9:29:49 PM Josie: The waterfall may or may not be the same waterfall you almost fell at; it's hard to see very far up. 9:30:42 PM Mumu: This place is strangely beautiful... 9:30:57 PM | Edited 9:31:08 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall frowns. "And it really wants to kill you." 9:31:16 PM Josie: Kalanor: Doesn't everywhere? 9:31:25 PM Josie: You continue riding along the edge of the cavern on a narrow path. 9:32:54 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall takes it pretty carefully. 9:33:03 PM Josie: Ride checks! 9:33:24 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((Ride? What's that?)) 9:34:08 PM Josie: ((Dex!)) 9:34:34 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((Wow, 22.)) 9:34:52 PM Josie: Khiro's horse loves him! 9:35:01 PM Mumu: (( 18 )) 9:35:06 PM Josie: So does Mumu's! 9:35:20 PM Josie: Kalanor's seems a bit nervous, but you keep going a little way down. 9:35:31 PM Josie: Kal: All right, stop here. Let me see if I can find the door. 9:36:22 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall stops! 9:36:40 PM Josie: Kal slides carefully off his horse and starts inspecting the wall. 9:37:40 PM Khiro Brightfall: ... it's right over there. 9:37:43 PM Mumu: Mumu watches, drawing his sword in case of succubus 9:37:55 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall points helpfully! 9:38:32 PM Josie: Kal: ... oh. Right. Thanks. 9:39:05 PM Josie: He moves to where Khiro was pointing, taps, knocks on and then pushes one of the rock outcroppings in. 9:39:16 PM Josie: A wide door slides open in the rock. 9:40:34 PM Josie: Kalanor slips in. 9:40:42 PM Mumu: Mumu follows, sword still out 9:41:08 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall brings up the rear! 9:41:10 PM Josie: The horses follow. It's pitch-black in there, until Kalanor lights a tindertwig. 9:42:07 PM Josie: He touches it to an alcove, and little tongues of flame flicker out, spreading across a trench in the room. It's pretty bright when it's all done. 9:42:48 PM Josie: There's a bit of dust, but there's a big fireplace and a comfy-looking couch, as well as an overstuffed armchair. 9:43:19 PM Josie: There's a big pile of wood near the fireplace as well. It's fairly dusty, but still looks to be in good shape, and there are no spiders anywhere in the room that you can see. 9:43:51 PM Josie: The rug is a cheery blend of deep blue colors and there are some nice wall hangings too. 9:44:20 PM Khiro Brightfall: What a homey succubus lair. 9:44:28 PM Khiro Brightfall: I'm not sleeping on any of the sheets. 9:45:11 PM Josie: Kalanor: Well, the bedroom is through there. 9:45:16 PM Mumu: Agreed... 9:45:17 PM Josie: Kalanor points to a door. 9:45:25 PM Mumu: You may have it. 9:46:00 PM Josie: Then he herds the horses into a larger, empty room. Well, mostly empty. There are a few skulls in the corner. 9:46:23 PM Josie: Kalanor: Why, are you superstitious? 9:46:39 PM Josie: He starts pulling off his horse's saddle and feeding it and that sort of thing. 9:47:38 PM Khiro Brightfall: I'm afraid of the bedclothes of a temptress from the Abyss of infinite diseases. 9:47:52 PM Josie: Kalanor: Aren't succubi immune to most diseases? 9:48:47 PM Mumu: ...they are. 9:48:53 PM Mumu: Those who court them are not. 9:48:58 PM Khiro Brightfall: Right. 9:49:44 PM Josie: Kalanor: Good point. I'll change the sheets. 9:50:00 PM Josie: He takes care of Khiro's horse too, but doesn't do anything with the dog. 9:50:17 PM Khiro Brightfall: I'll be fine in here with the bedroll that has been in my possession. 9:50:50 PM Josie: Kalanor: You'd think you were afraid of me. 9:51:46 PM Mumu: ...no. 9:52:21 PM Mumu: Succubi are just known for being messy when they feed. It could have gotten deeper. 9:52:26 PM Mumu: Mumu says this entirely seriously 9:52:37 PM Khiro Brightfall: Nope. The succubus' bedroom is all yours. 9:53:22 PM Josie: Kalanor: Fine. 9:53:24 PM Josie: He heads in there. 9:53:50 PM Josie: And closes the door, but not in a slammy way. 9:54:22 PM Josie: You're left in the living room alone. 9:54:28 PM Josie: There's a cupboard on one side of the room. 9:54:38 PM Josie: And you can probably start a fire if you want to warm up. It's quite cozy. 9:54:45 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall lays the bedroll out and starts a fire! 9:54:58 PM Mumu: Mumu lays his bedroll out as well. ...it's small, but he's a kobold 9:55:23 PM Josie: If you have any planning and scheming to do, now's the time. 9:55:57 PM Khiro Brightfall: I'm waiting for him to drop the next 'I haven't been entirely forthright with you' shoe. 9:56:12 PM Mumu: Agreed... 9:56:26 PM Mumu: He could have told us the full story and I still would have gone with him. 9:56:27 PM Mumu: Mumu frowns 9:56:58 PM Khiro Brightfall: I don't know that I would have, but I'm here anyway. 9:57:30 PM Mumu: Mumu nods 9:58:11 PM Josie: The door to the bedroom opens and Kalanor comes out, slowly. 9:58:21 PM Josie: This is partly because of the woman holding a knife to his throat behind him. 9:58:40 PM Khiro Brightfall: .... how was the bedroom, Kalanor? 9:58:45 PM Josie: Woman: What are you doing here? 9:59:03 PM Josie: Kalanor: Occupied, obviously. 9:59:18 PM Khiro Brightfall: We're just looking for a place to rest. 10:00:23 PM Josie: Woman: With *him*? 10:00:43 PM Josie: Woman: Aren't you from the surface? 10:01:18 PM Khiro Brightfall: Yes. 10:01:19 PM Josie: She's an elf, from what you can tell, with braided hair stuffed into a knot, of sorts. She's wearing scuffed-up-looking leather armor. 10:01:26 PM Josie: Woman: Then why are you helping him? 10:01:37 PM Mumu: "..." 10:01:41 PM Mumu: "You are the succubus?" 10:01:46 PM Mumu: Mumu detects evil! 10:02:11 PM Khiro Brightfall: He hired me to help him find his sister. 10:02:31 PM Josie: Woman: I'm not a damn succubus, and this son of a bitch is a slaver. 10:02:49 PM Khiro Brightfall: ...of course he is. 10:02:55 PM Josie: Kalanor: I am *not*. 10:03:09 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((15 SM.)) 10:03:56 PM Khiro Brightfall: Why do you say he's a slaver? Do you know him? 10:04:14 PM Josie: Woman: I watched him *slither* out of these caves, yes. 10:04:28 PM Josie: Woman: Go ahead, slaver. Show them what you really are. 10:04:38 PM Josie: Kalanor: I don't know what you're talking about. 10:04:48 PM Mumu: (( 15 SM here too )) 10:04:56 PM Khiro Brightfall: She's talking about the fact that you're probably a drow. 10:05:33 PM Josie: Kalanor: Drow *did this to me.* 10:06:05 PM Khiro Brightfall: Now seems like a super time to explain things, Kal. 10:06:53 PM Josie: Kalanor: Fine! Fine, but can you just put the knife down like a civilized person so we can *talk* about this? 10:07:17 PM Khiro Brightfall: I don't know. When we're just 'talking' you tend to lie and withold a lot of information. 10:07:18 PM Mumu: He is telling the truth 10:07:23 PM Josie: Woman: I *kill* slavers. 10:07:55 PM Josie: Kalanor: Well, you can kill me later, then, if you don't like what I have to say. 10:08:14 PM Josie: She eyes him, and then pushes him away. "Accepted." 10:08:39 PM Josie: He stumbles forward a little bit, and then rubs his neck. There's a little bead of blood on it where the knife got a little too close. 10:08:40 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall hasn't really moved, is still sitting on the floor near the fireplace. 10:09:14 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... you have to understand, they had a wizard. There wasn't anything I could do. 10:10:05 PM Josie: He eyes the woman warily; she glowers at him and doesn't put his dagger away. 10:10:45 PM Josie: Kalanor: I tried to fight them, and I *did* get a few of them, but they took my sister and turned me into this, all right? I'm not supposed to be this way. 10:11:00 PM Khiro Brightfall: What way are you supposed to be? 10:13:13 PM Josie: Kalanor pulls out the silvery-metal clip keeping his hair together and his skin color changes. He *is* Drow--black skin, white hair, blue eyes. 10:13:21 PM Josie: Also a chip on his shoulder, apparently. "Not like this." 10:13:42 PM Khiro Brightfall: .... go on. 10:14:28 PM Josie: Kalanor: Go on what? I *killed* the wizard for turning me into this, I thought that would make the spell go away but it didn't. 10:15:21 PM Khiro Brightfall: What *were* you before they turned you into a drow. 10:16:05 PM Josie: Kalanor: Well for one thing I was a *woman.* 10:16:15 PM Josie: He crosses his arms, looking uncomfortable. 10:16:24 PM Mumu: Mumu blinks 10:17:17 PM Khiro Brightfall: Huh. 10:18:23 PM Josie: Woman: Now can I kill him? 10:18:48 PM Khiro Brightfall: Of what race were you? 10:19:03 PM Mumu: No, you may not. 10:19:03 PM Josie: Kalanor: Elf! I was a damn elf, all right? 10:19:09 PM Josie: Woman: Why not? 10:20:00 PM Khiro Brightfall: No, you weren't an elf. 10:20:09 PM Josie: Woman: He's lying, definitely. 10:20:26 PM Josie: Kalanor: What difference does it make? 10:21:03 PM Khiro Brightfall: You're not telling us. If it really didn't make a difference, you would just tell us. 10:22:24 PM Josie: Kalanor: Fine! I *am* Drow. 10:22:33 PM Josie: Woman: How about now? 10:23:08 PM Khiro Brightfall: Not yet. What about this business about your sister? 10:23:52 PM Josie: Kalanor: I *told* you. She was abducted by another family for political reasons and I'm trying to rescue her. I need your help, I can't do it by myself, especially not like *this*. 10:25:56 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall looks at Mumu. "What's your read on him now?" 10:26:27 PM Josie: Kalanor: What do you mean, read? 10:26:58 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((Me pushes the Detect Evil button on the Paladin!)) 10:27:14 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((He's like a canary.)) 10:27:18 PM Mumu: Mumu activates evil detecting powers! 10:27:39 PM Mumu: He's not evil 10:28:13 PM Josie: Kalanor rubs his forehead and closes his eyes. "Check again." 10:29:20 PM Mumu: ... 10:29:25 PM Mumu: I know my own readings 10:29:46 PM Josie: Kalanor: Just do it, all right? 10:31:33 PM Josie: Woman: You're not fooling *anyone*, Drow. 10:31:38 PM Josie: Kalanor: I'm telling the truth! 10:31:44 PM Mumu: Mumu sighs 10:31:48 PM Mumu: Mumu reads again 10:32:33 PM Mumu: ...now he is 10:33:12 PM Josie: Kalanor: I have magic for that. 10:33:19 PM Josie: Woman: How about now? 10:33:58 PM Mumu: ...There is only so much the detection spell can tell 10:34:12 PM Mumu: (( Wow, 22 SM )) 10:34:13 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall is thoughtful. 10:35:16 PM Josie: Kalanor: I never claimed to be a nice person. 10:35:31 PM Josie: Woman: Why don't you go into the bedroom, Drow, and let the grownups decide what happens next? 10:35:47 PM Josie: Kalanor actually growls at her, but stomps into the bedroom and slams the door anyway. 10:35:56 PM Khiro Brightfall: Nah, you just lied or 'omitted' all the relevant details. 10:36:04 PM Khiro Brightfall: What's your name, lady? 10:36:55 PM Josie: Woman: Taeli. I watched him leave the caverns on my way in. 10:37:27 PM Khiro Brightfall: What are you doing down here, Taeli? 10:37:58 PM Josie: Taeli: I heard there were Drow keeping slaves down here, so I wanted to scope it out, preparing for a raid. 10:40:15 PM Mumu: ...we were preparing to free them 10:40:53 PM Khiro Brightfall: Where are you from? 10:41:48 PM Josie: Taeli: Solitaire. Haven't lived there for a while, though. 10:42:10 PM Josie: Taeli: Great, I'll come with you, then. 10:42:42 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall nods. "Me too. I'm Khiro. This is Mumu." 10:42:56 PM Josie: Taeli: What about the Drow? 10:43:14 PM Mumu: I am from Inagi...I have not heard of these places until recently 10:43:27 PM Khiro Brightfall: I'm thinking about letting you kill him. 10:43:49 PM Josie: Spot/listen check. 10:43:57 PM Josie: Taeli: They're all slavers. 10:44:14 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((13)) 10:46:02 PM Mumu: (( 19 )) 10:47:09 PM | Edited 10:47:13 PM Mumu: ...he can certainly play the harp 10:47:35 PM Josie: Taeli: Drow are a scourge. 10:50:49 PM Khiro Brightfall: I'm inclined to agree. It's not about rescuing an elf from some drow, it's about getting in the middle of drow politics. And that's deadly. 10:51:35 PM Khiro Brightfall: Particularly when you're from the surface, not-drow, and male. 10:52:06 PM Josie: Taeli: All right. So we're agreed? 10:52:18 PM Mumu: ...we should not kill him if he is unarmed. 10:53:35 PM Khiro Brightfall: He's got more magic items on him than the three of us put together. 10:54:18 PM Mumu: If he does not fight -back- 10:54:34 PM Josie: Taeli: Then we kill him and take his stuff. 10:54:53 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((The Kobold voice of reason and civility!)) 10:55:04 PM Mumu: ... 10:55:05 PM Mumu: no 10:55:12 PM Josie: ((And the bloodthirsty "freedom fighter.")) 10:56:24 PM Josie: Taeli: Why not? 10:56:38 PM Mumu: Because that is not how you treat anyone. Even an enemy. 10:56:52 PM Josie: Taeli: You'd rather wait until he stabs you in the back? 10:57:45 PM Mumu: That is -not what what you do- 10:58:03 PM Mumu: If an enemy refuses to fight he is obliged to end his own life. 10:58:07 PM Mumu: ...at least where I am from 10:58:18 PM Khiro Brightfall: And if he doesn't do that? 10:59:02 PM Mumu: Mumu frowns 10:59:10 PM Mumu: ...you are strange people 10:59:20 PM Mumu: I still refuse to kill him if he will not fight 10:59:35 PM Josie: Taeli: You don't know Drow. They're vicious, evil, and cruel. 11:01:47 PM | Edited 11:01:59 PM Khiro Brightfall: They're raised to be that way. 11:02:54 PM Khiro Brightfall: Even if he didn't intend on betraying us? He would have when it became apparent that he could get what he wanted if he did so. 11:03:13 PM Mumu: ... 11:03:17 PM Mumu: I still refuse 11:03:38 PM Josie: Taeli: You don't have to help. I'll do it. 11:05:12 PM Khiro Brightfall: I find myself strangely ambivalent about this. 11:05:31 PM Mumu: I will keep you from doing it. 11:05:35 PM Mumu: He is our prisoner. 11:07:30 PM Josie: Taeli: Oh yeah, you going to tie him up? 11:08:15 PM Mumu: It is preferable to killing him. 11:08:23 PM Mumu: ...you would be wasting a resource. 11:08:31 PM Mumu: Mumu appeals to psychobitch 11:08:48 PM Josie: Taeli: We could take his magic stuff and use it ourselves. 11:09:02 PM Mumu: And him? 11:09:20 PM Khiro Brightfall: How do you intend to free a bunch of slaves with a drow prisoner in tow? 11:10:52 PM Josie: Taeli: We could bring him back to the surface and leave him there. 11:12:06 PM Mumu: You could not use him as leverage, perhaps? 11:12:22 PM Khiro Brightfall: If he had any leverage, he wouldn't have needed to drag us down here. 11:14:19 PM Khiro Brightfall: You guys want to free slaves, right? 11:14:21 PM Josie: Taeli: Yes. 11:14:47 PM Mumu: Yes 11:15:37 PM Khiro Brightfall: Then you'll need Kalanor. He knows the city. 11:15:58 PM Josie: Taeli: ... we'll wake up with our throats slit. 11:16:39 PM Khiro Brightfall: ... otherwise you're looking at a daring two-man assault on a drow city in the Underdark. 11:18:18 PM Josie: Taeli: ... how do we make sure he's not going to kill us. 11:19:03 PM Khiro Brightfall: I don't know. 11:19:27 PM Mumu: Mumu hrms 11:19:48 PM Mumu: We could start by taking away his magical items 11:20:46 PM Josie: Taeli: Right. Shall I go get him? 11:21:20 PM Khiro Brightfall: Chances are his price for his willing assistance will be the rescue of his sister. 11:21:41 PM Josie: Taeli: I don't rescue Drow. 11:23:27 PM Khiro Brightfall: I'm just saying. 11:23:49 PM Josie: Taeli: I kill them. 11:24:12 PM Mumu: ...for simply being drow? 11:24:17 PM Mumu: They cannot -all- be evil 11:24:29 PM Josie: Taeli: Usually they're trying to kill me at the time. 11:24:47 PM Mumu: "Usually"? 11:25:01 PM Josie: Taeli: Sometimes they're whipping slaves. 11:26:24 PM Khiro Brightfall: Most the the non-wicked drow live in very small communities on the surface. 11:26:57 PM Mumu: Most. 11:27:02 PM Mumu: That is the key word. 11:27:19 PM Josie: The harping continues. It's lovely. 11:27:44 PM Khiro Brightfall: GEnerally the ones that are trying to kill an elf for just being an elf are pretty wicked. As are the ones directly involved in the sale and purchase of sapient beings. 11:28:13 PM Mumu: Yes. 11:28:19 PM Mumu: But are all in the city like that? 11:28:22 PM Mumu: I very much doubt it. 11:28:29 PM Mumu: It is a societal problem. 11:28:32 PM Mumu: Not a racial one. 11:28:47 PM Khiro Brightfall: And the ones that live in cities like this, are *part* of that society. 11:30:36 PM Josie: Taeli: Well what are we going to do, then? 11:31:19 PM Khiro Brightfall: As much as you don't want to hear it, Taeli, we're going to need him to accomplish anything down there. 11:31:50 PM Josie: Taeli: Will we at *least* take his things or tie him up? Something? 11:32:18 PM Mumu: Yes 11:34:13 PM Khiro Brightfall: But he'll want something from us. I don't see any other way to get him to cooperate. 11:34:59 PM Josie: Taeli: I'm not giving him anything. 11:36:01 PM Khiro Brightfall: Mumu? 11:36:15 PM Mumu: ...we can set his sister free 11:36:24 PM Mumu: She is a captive of the Drow you seem to hate so 11:36:27 PM Josie: Taeli: She's probably evil too. 11:36:46 PM Mumu: Do not make all your decisions on simple assumptions 11:37:56 PM Khiro Brightfall: Drow houses are always bickering among themselves trying to gain political power and prestige. It doesn't make any of them particularly good. Or even honorable. 11:38:26 PM Mumu: ...I still think you are assuming too much 11:39:38 PM Khiro Brightfall: No, I'm really not. 11:41:56 PM Josie: Taeli: Bah. 11:42:07 PM Mumu: Mumu growls 11:42:36 PM Josie: Taeli: Fine, I'll get him, *you* figure it out. 11:43:03 PM Mumu: Good. I will. 11:45:45 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall sits back on his bedroll. 11:46:18 PM Josie: Taeli goes into the bedroom and after a jangly noise, the harping stops. 11:46:30 PM Josie: Kalanor comes out, clutching his harp protectively. 11:46:43 PM Mumu: We are not going to harm you. 11:46:51 PM Josie: Kalanor: Oh *really*? 11:46:57 PM Mumu: But we are going to take any magical items you have away from you. 11:47:00 PM Mumu: ...I would not lie. 11:47:39 PM Mumu: We are also going to help you find your sister. 11:47:50 PM Mumu: But in exchange you must help us navigate the city. 11:47:55 PM Mumu: And tell us everything you know. 11:48:11 PM Josie: Kalanor: I'm *going* to help you navigate the city. 11:48:21 PM Khiro Brightfall: They want to free slaves. 11:48:57 PM Josie: Kalanor: And what do you want? 11:50:13 PM Khiro Brightfall: I am not opposed to the freeing of slaves. 11:50:24 PM Josie: Kalanor: Yes, but what *do* you want? 11:54:11 PM Khiro Brightfall: Honestly, I'd like to get through this alive and richer. I'd like some kind of assurance that you won't betray us when it becomes convenient, but that's not going to happen. 11:54:32 PM Josie: Kalanor: What kind of assurance do you want? 11:55:45 PM Khiro Brightfall: I can't think of anything sufficiently ironclad save some powerful Geas magic that we dont' have access to. 11:56:44 PM Josie: Kalanor: I have an idea. 11:57:42 PM Josie: He *eyes* Khiro. "I don't think you'll like it." 11:57:58 PM Khiro Brightfall: Well, tell me anyway. 11:59:37 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... not in front of the others. 12:01:10 AM Josie: He shuffles into the makeshift stables. 12:01:20 AM Josie: Taeli wanders into the living room. 12:05:41 AM Josie: Taeli: Why do you want to keep him alive, anyway? What has he done for you? 12:06:55 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall follows Kalanor. 12:12:27 AM Mumu: Mumu does as well 12:13:24 AM Josie: Er... you're following them? 12:13:44 AM Mumu: (( ...I dunno )) 12:13:47 AM Mumu: (( I' sleepy )) 12:14:12 AM | Edited 12:15:17 AM Josie: ((They were gonna talk alone, so you're in the living room with Taeli.)) 12:38:11 AM Josie: ((Who did ask you a question, or you can sleep, that is okay too. :) ))